


Not one of us.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [29]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Nightmares, Siblings, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Don't fall asleep while watching Disney Lucifer. *Shakes head* Your siblings will show up in your nightmare.





	Not one of us.

Lucifer was watching Lion king two and drifted off to sleep. In his mind, he walked out of his room and found all his brothers and sisters standing there looking at him.

"Deception  
Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
Deception (An outrage!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
Deception (An outrage!)  
(He can't change his stripes)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(You know these Outsider types)  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
(See you later, agitator!)  
Deception (An outrage!)  
(Just leave us alone!)  
Disgrace (For shame!)  
(Traitor, go back with your own!)  
He asked for trouble the moment he came  
(See you later, agitator!)  
Born in grief  
Raised in hate  
Helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run  
Let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive  
And he is not one of us  
He has never been one of us  
He is not part of us  
Not our kind  
Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know that he'll never be one of us  
He is not one of us  
Deception  
Disgrace  
Deception  
Disgrace  
Deception." His siblings sang to him.

Lucifer fan as he muttered softly in his sleep. "This isn't real I'm not in the movie Lion King Simba's pride. If I was someone pinch me to take me out of this nightmare." He sat bolt right on the couch and rubbed his arm. "OW!"

Trixie looked at him. "Shh, I'm watching a movie."

Lucifer looked around and blushed before he muttered softly. "Sorry." As he settled into the rest of the movie then.


End file.
